Murdoch Mysteries chicken pox adventure
by sherlocktiger
Summary: Murdoch and Crabtree get chicken pox in the middle of a murder investigation.
1. Chapter 1

Murdoch Mysteries: Chicken Pox

By Sherlocktiger

Note: I don't own anything. Set between seasons 2 and 3

Murdoch's POV

I couldn't even focus on my work because of the rash and the head ache. It was just annoying. A girl was murdered and I couldn't focus. I felt hot but I needed to focus. That's when George came in.

" Sir, Dr. Ogden has post mortem results. Also sir, the lads and I have noticed you don't look well. Is anything wrong?"

" Just a tiny headache," I answered, which wasn't a complete lie. I did have a headache but I didn't tell him about the fever and the rash. I get up and thanked him for the concern. On the way to the morgue I scratched my stomach and chest.

" Julia, how are you?" I asked.

" Well thank you and you?" I didn't want to lie but I needed to stay.

" Oh, just a tiny headache but other than that fine."

Julia's POV

I knew he was lying by his twitching hands and his beads of sweat on his brow, I could tell but how to break the news.

"Well the girl died of blunt force trauma to the head, not drowning because there no water in the lungs. She was most likely hit with something like a shovel." I said ready to break the news.

" And I suspect that she was being bribed because 100 feet from the place she was found there was a purse with 1,000 dollars in it and blood so we guess that's the crime scene." Murdoch remarked.

" This meeting was very important to her because she had chicken pox." Julia spit out.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

chapter 2

Murdoch's POV

I ask her to take my temperature. I waited for the reaction.

" Your temperature? Why would you need me take it?" Julia said. I braced myself again for my news.

" I've never had the chicken pox," I stammered and then she agreed to take my temp.

" It's 101.5, so you should go to the inspector and get sick leave." Julia commanded.

" But, but, but the case. I need to solve it." I stammered. I sighed and agreed to get the case files and george would run me any developments. We smiled and knowing I'd see her later today.

Brackenreid POV

I was just drinking a little whisky when Murdoch knocked on my door and entered.

" Sir, I need sick leave for about a week or two," He said, trying his best to make eye contact without really looking at me.

" Bloody hell, We're right in the middle of a murder investigation and you want to leave!" He growled.

" I told you it's a sick leave. I've got a fever." Murdoch said, just as I noticed some red dots creeping out of his collar.

" And, may I ask what you are coming down with and how high your fever is?" I asked.

" 101.5 and …" Murdoch looked down and saw the rash was visible and sighed. He leaned in close and said to me,

"Chicken pox," He whispered. I laughed for 2 minutes before I calmed down.

" How did you get exposed to it?" I asked. He explained about the girl and the crime scene. I thought that it would be a good idea to alert the constables of the exposure.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Chapter 3

George's POV

When I saw Murdoch pack up and leave with the rash poking out of his collar, I knew it. He was sick.

"Ahem" ,the inspector got all of our attention, "I need to alert you of something. The body at the crime scene had chicken pox, so if you went to the crime scene and haven't had the chicken pox, please leave now." Brackenreid announced. I got my coat and hat.

" I'm both surprised and not surprised at the same time.," Brackenreid said, " Now the rest of you on with your work!". Same old, same old, I thought. I smiled. A week or 2 off relaxing, reading, and itching. It'll be worth it.

Back at my flat I changed into my nightclothes and got into bed. I was expecting Julia any minute to check him over. DING-DONG! Julia walked in.

"Why constable, what a lovely flat you have. Shall we get down to business?" First she checked my temperature, which was 100.7. Then she asked me if I had a rash or a headache.

I have a headache and my legs itched. She rubbed some lotion on it and left saying she had to go to detective Murdoch. What a good week.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Murdoch POV

I got to my house and got really pouty. I have to solve the case but how would I do it from my bed. I got into my nightclothes and relaxed into bed. Julia would be around any time now to check on me. I began to read The Hound of the Baskerville. The idea the inspector had made for a pretty good story. I heard the door open and close, then Julia walked in. We shared a glance and smiled.

" I'm just here to take your temperature and see how you're doing," she said, " 101.5. It looks like a steady fever. Do you have any rashes?" She asked.

" Yes, on my stomach, chest, and it's starting on my neck," I said groggily, I was just so tired.

" You look tired. I'll put on the lotion and let you sleep." she said. I wanted to look at her perfect face longer but sleep overtook me.

Dr. Ogden POV

When I was done, I received a telegram from Brackenreid saying that they had a suspect and they needed to know what questions he should ask. I called him saying Murdoch was too tired and sick to talk right now.

" Julia," I heard Murdoch call. I told the inspector to call me back.

" Julia, can you get George to run me over the case files?" Murdoch stammered.

"Uhhhh" I didn't know how to tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

chapter 5

Brackenreid's POV

I leaned back and smiled. It was nice to have a suspect without Murdoch. It's good ol' police work, that's what does it. That's when Higgens knocked and said the suspect was ready for questioning. His name was John Hope and he's real seedy.

" So, Mr. Hope, you've changed your style of living. You bought your own house and moved. Maybe with the blackmail money you got from the young girl, Hannah, who is now dead." I growled.

" I didn't kill her or blackmail her. I just got a raise in my job," John was saying.

" We"ll have our constables confirm that," I answered. He asked to be released. I said we'd keep an eye on him and inform him on the progress

" Uh, sir. The suspect is telling the truth. He did get a raise. Also, I dug into the girl's past to see if there was anything and I found that she got a divorce because her husband found out that she had an affair," Higgens told me, " And she had it with a guy named George Jones." Higgens finished.

" So you think this george guy did it and blackmailed her," I said. I couldn't wait to tell Murdoch.

2 hours later

When I got to Murdoch's place, I found him asleep so I just left him a note and the file. I found the rash had spread to his face and hands. I hope he gets better soon


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

George's POV

When I awoke, I found that the rash had spread to my entire leg ,both of them, my stomach, my chest, and some of my arms. I knew that Dr. Ogden would be here any second, so I scratched my whole rash before the doorbell rang.

" Hello George. It's time again." She checked my temp ,which had risen to 101, and asked me if my rash had spread.

" Well maybe a little," I said. She gave me a look saying to tell her. Then I told her how far it spread. Then she rubbed more lotion and told me she'd be back. Maybe I should take up writing to pass the time.

Murdoch POV

I woke up and found the rash spread to my whole body. I saw the case files that George left me and the note. I read it and started reading the files. That's when Julia came in. My temp was still 101.5 and she rubbed my body with the lotion.

" And I found a small puncter mark on her side and her blood was black, so she was poisoned with nicotine and the hit was just a blind." Julia told me.

" But there was no evidence in the case files George ran over," I said. That's when she told me that george had the Chicken Pox too. A pang of guilt came over me. I don't know why but I just felt guilty.

" Tell George I'm sorry," I mumbled.

" Oh William. There's nothing you could of done. It's not your fault." We stared at each other and then we kissed. We relieved ourselves of many years of passion.

" William, please do to that when you're healthy and that would have been perfect.

AN: It was about time I did that


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

Murdoch's POV

I was shocked. We didn't think we were there yet in our relationship. I aimlessly scratched my stomach until Julia stopped me.

" You know can't scratch," She told me. I sat there for a second and then Julia said she'll take her leave. 20 minutes later I got up to get another glass of water. There I saw it. The oats and instructions for an oatmeal bath. I stood there reading the paper and decided to do it. 10 minutes later I sat in the bathtub covered in oats. I thought this would less disgusting and then the door knocked and was opened.

" Murdoch!" I heard the inspector say. I was too embarrassed to say I was here. The inspector knocked and I said he could come in.

" Bloody hell, Murdoch! Tell me when you're in a situation like this." He said. I sank down lower into the oats and blushed hard. He told me that he was just dropping off some case files and wanted to see how I was doing. I said I was fine. Then he left probably feeling as embarrassed as me. I decided to just to stop the bath then and get out. That was satisfying. I then drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

Brackenreid POV

I couldn't believe that just happened. I hope no one noticed my face and think I have a fever. I just got out my whisky when Higgens knocked and said our other suspect was ready. We managed to find George Jones and arrested him for murder and blackmail. It would be great to say we got a suspect to justice without Murdoch. I got up and smiled. Higgens was thinking the same thing I could tell that. When I got the the interrogation room, the man was in tears.

" Alright! Alright! I did it! My bank account was short! I thought it was a good idea a few hundred dollars but it escalated from there! I didn't mean to hit her! Then to finish her off I injected her with nicotine!" He cried.

" Alright. You are going to hang but you might not. Are you willing to sign a confession?" I asked. He nodded. I sent for Higgens to write one up. He got back, Mr. Jones signed it. I had the constables escort him to him to his cell. I got my hat and coat and went to tell Murdoch.

30 minutes later

" Murdoch. Wake up!" I said. He awoke and started to scratch his chest. I took his hand away. I told him of the arrest. I said he was a science teacher and was experimenting with liquid nicotine. He signed a full confession. He smiled and congratulated me on solving the case. I could tell he meant it and wasn't about to tell be a case changing fact. I laid a hand on his forehead. It felt cooler than 101.5. We shared a smile that meant we could tell he was getting better. I thought it was time to visit Crabtree.

15 minutes later

" Sir! I thought you would bring me some case files!" George said with his normal enthusiasm. I said they had made an arrest. He was a little surprised when I put a hand on his forehand. It felt the same as Murdoch's. That means they're getting better. I stood up to take my leave and smiled. I couldn't wait to have them back


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

Murdoch POV

I knew that Brackenreid would solve a case eventually solve one on his own. I was proud of him. That's when Julia walked in.

"Why hello, Murdoch" Julia said. She took my temperature which lowered to 99.8. She said I would be up and ready in 2 to 3 days. I smiled knowing that I could go back to my experiments in the office. I was wanted to see the constables again. I wanted to see George again. I missed him a lot. I still felt a little guilty but I put it out of mind. Julia needed to check on George, so she had to leave. We did a tiny good bye kiss and she left. I loved it.

George POV

I was just in the middle of my book when Dr. Ogden came in. She smiled and took my temperature which was 98.7. She said I'd be up and about by tomorrow or the next day. We shared a looked and I thanked her.

2 days later

"Murdoch! Crabtree!" were the cries from the constabulary. It was great to be back with Murdoch and the boys. I knew that a lot of paper work was ahead of us but it was worth it. I wonder how Murdoch felt

Murdoch POV

I sighed at my desk. It felt good to be back at my office. I felt at peace here like I could solve anything. Higgens walked in and I knew that another adventure would ensure.


End file.
